Here Comes Tomboy Haruno!
by JimmyJacked
Summary: Sakura move to a new school and two VERY attractive highschool guys fall in love with her! Sakura just wanted to make friends not lovers! And they're brothers too? Damn,this year's gonna be crazy!
1. Meet Sakura Haruno!

Hey yall! This is my first story, so go easy on me! (but not too easy) I'd really like to hear your veiws on my stories i'll bewriting and whati should do or change to make them better!

**Title: Here Comes Tomboy Haruno**

**Genre: Read and Guess Yourself**

**Rating: Rated T for everyone!**

**Dueces!**

A student pushed open the doors of Konoha High,a campus surrounded by jocks, preps, goths, nerds and all those other people no one cares about. Her name was Sakura Haruno,

daughter of Seiji and Miki Haruno, Heir to the Haruno Corps. Sakura has pink hair, stunning green eyes that can go cold in a minute, pink, soft hair, porcelain skin, and a firery attituide

to match! Sakura smirked as everyone in the hall turned to see who opened the doors. Sakura slung her bag over to rest on her shoulder (watch the first episode of Shugo Chara you'll

know what i mean) and strode down the hall. All of the kids whispered things, others threw glares (spiteful bitches). Some even took it as far as to point to the clothes she was

wearing,but she didn't care. Her outfit insited of a black shirt that had ' Bite Me' writen across the chest in light blue, black shorts that went to her knee's. (like the guys kind) And then,

to complete her look, black fingerless gloves, with a Dc hat,and black high-top converse. Sakura reached the end of the hall and walked through the doors and to the principles office.

Sakura again smirked when she her a roar of students rushing to tell their friends about the new kid they just saw. As Sakura was about to rap on the door,the principle, Principle

Tsunade walked out to greet her. " Ahhhh, Mrs. Haruno, I presume?" Sakura nodded. "Well then, here is your schedule. Kakashi Hatake is your homeroom teacher." Sakura merely

walked out the door. Sakura sighed when she heard guys wolf calling to her. She simply ignored them and went right on walking. Finally, after 10 minutes of looking and checking her

directions,Sakura finally came to her destination. 'Good, I made it with out any problems' Sakura thought. **' Haha! Think so? How about we open the door and see if any cuties or **

**Hotties are in there! Whatda ya say? **He excited inner persona asked. 'No! I'm not here for crap ass guys!' (gasp!)**'Awww! you're no fun! Man this stinks!' **And I.S went to go sulk in

a sighed and slid open the classroom door. She smirked when she saw some of the faces she saw in the hallway looking at her nervously and whispering. Everyone was

playing around waiting for the absent teacher to get there, but slowly it got deathly quiet. Girls were glaring, and the boys were staring. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, which was

really only two minutes, the door slid open and this time a masked man came in with silver, spikey hair, a blue mask on his face, a an orange book in his hand. He looked up and smiled

at Sakura. "I'm guessing you're Haruno, Sakura right?" Sakura nodded. " Well, then class, introduce yourselves one by one!" The man who Sakura now knew as Kakashi Hatake, said

cheerfully. A boy in the back with a sort of pinneapple shaped head stood up first. Sighing he said, " Names Shikamaru Nara, and this is too damn troublesome to say all that other

stuff." And sat down. A slutty looking girl with platinum blonde hair stood up chewing some gum loudly. " My name is Ino Yamanaka, mess with me and you'll get hurt." She winked at all

the guys before sitting down and chatting with one of her friends. Then a boy with long dark chocolate hair stood up with a bored expression on his face. Girls started giggling and

pointing at him, some giving him the... dun dun dun! BEDROOM EYES! He sighed and spoke, " My name is Neji Hyuuga." A errr.. bigboned kid came up and said munching through some

chips, " Choji." And walked back to his seat. Then a couple of more kids came and that was it. " Ok Sakura, tell us about yourself!" Kakashi said. Sighing she started. " Names Sakura

Haruno. Bug me or Disrespect me or my friends? You get a foot up your ass." Then she quietly walked to her seat with everyone staring. Looking to the side she found she was

sitting next to that kid..uhhh Shikamaru was it? He turned to her and smirked. " Hey, you look smart, what's your I.Q.? Mines is 201." Expecting her to gasp, he was suprised when she

said, " 202." He was silent for the rest of class.


	2. Meet the Brothers!

Meet the Brothers!

Sakura was just exiting her last class and was on her way to her red, 2010, Chevy Camaro, when she heard squealing come behind her. Sighing, curiosity got the best of her this time.

Sakura tiredly turned around to see what all the noise was about. What she saw kind of amazed her, because standing in a crowd of squealing girls were two highschool boys. **'Damn! **

**Who are those hotties, cause they are lookin' FINE!' Inner Sakura wooted. **'The hell if I know, I'm new! Now let's get outta here!' Sakura replied, annoyed. Walking to her Camaro,

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the two boys the girls had been surrounding. Clearing his throat, the younger looking boy spoke first."Hello, my name is Sasuke

Uchiha, and I saw you earlier and couldn't help but wonder, Is your hair dyed pink?" A BIG ass vein popped up on Sakura's head. Seeing this,the older boy quickly stepped in. "My

name is Itachi Uchiha and what my brother means is, is your hair naturally pink?" Growling, Sakura replied, " It's natural. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a big ass load of homework to

do." Cooly, Sakura stepped in her Camaro named Hozuki, and shut the door in the face of the shocked Uchiha's. Rolling down her window she told them, "Names Sakura. Don't forget

it." Smirking, she drove out of the parking lot, and into the street. Regaining their composture, Sasuke flipped out his phone and dialed a number. Raising his eyebrow, Itachi gave

Sasuke a questioning glance. Smirking, Sasuke answered, " She has to have a last name. I want to see where Miss Pinky comes from." Ten minutes later, a black car came infront of

the two Uchihas. The door opened and out stepped a blonde highschooler. Grinning, the boy walked up to the two. " Sasuke-teme! What can I do for ya? Is it a sexy chick? Or you need

to beat somebody up? Cause I got my Dad's connections!" Once again smirking, Sasuke replied, " It's a chick. Her names Sakura. Can you look her up? oh, and she's new here."

Grinning the blonde said in a teasing tone, " Oooooh, Sasuke-chan is in love!" Glaring, Sasuke replied, " Dammit Naruto, shut up! Can you do it or not?" Naruto sighed. "It's gonna cost

ya!" Itachi, whohad been quiet for a while now finnaly spoke. " I'll give you forty packs of ramen." Eyes shining, Naruto looked like a little kid. "Really!" Sighing, Itachi nodded. 'That's

gonna be a hell of a lot of money!' Itachi thought.


End file.
